The Runaway
by Yakumo-chan
Summary: After running away from America because of her mother's sudden death, Aria Letulle faces her dream world of Japan! Little does she know that despite everything she thought she knew about Japan, Ouran Highschool Host Club seems to be the opposite of her expectations... OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Please give me reviews and constructive criticism! **

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**ENJOY!;D**

**Chapter 1**

"Aria Letulle, please report to the main office." I hear over the loud speakers. I look up from the piece of paper that I was just doodling on, and got up. The whole class stares at me as I leave, my friends teasing me making the "Ooo, you're in trouble!" face. I stick my tongue out at them. If it wasn't "quiet time" the whole class probably would have "Oooo"ed. The maturity of high schoolers...

I walk down to the main office, feeling pretty good about myself. I pass by a mirror and stop to admire myself. I know that I'm a narcissist, but I can't help it. I giggle to myself as I fix my auburn, short hair with natural corkscrew curls. I make my dark purple eyes really big and blew out my pink cheeks making a silly face and peace signs. Then I smile really big and keep going. And yes, I said purple. I have this weird mutation in my eyes... Oh well, purple is my favorite color after all!

I'm nearing the office and started wondering what this was about... I'm not worried at all, since I have never done anything wrong and have perfect grades. Maybe it's information about my exchange program! That would be great! I smile to myself and start daydreaming as to what would happen if I got in... especially if I got to go to Japan!

I push the door of the office open and strut in confident and happy. I freeze when I see the expression of the faculty's faces. _Maybe this isn't such great news..._ "Um, I was asked to come down here?" I ask worriedly.

The principal, Mr. Richards who is a handsome, young african american man came out of the office. "Aria!" he exclaims and quickly walks over to me and gives me a hug. We had a close student and principal relationship but this is just flat out unusual. I stand there completely rigid and he lets go.

"What's going on here?" I demand to know.

He seems on the brink of tears and says, "Your mother-" _My mother? What about my Mother? She's on a plane going to Italy! _"-it seems that her plane... has crashed."

_Eh? EEEEHHHHHH!?_

"And... she was found... dead." Mr. Richards finishes.

I stand there in complete shock. Not with my mouth wide open or my hands on my mouth. When I'm in shock, or scared I just freeze. My mind goes blank. _Dead? He must be lying. My mother would never die! That's just... IMPOSSIBLE! She promised me that she would never die, right... RIGHT!?_

I see Mr. Richards' mouth moving but can't hear anything. My vision starts to go a little fuzzy... I look around for a seat and take one. I try to process whatever is going on. I'm interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"I said, that you can have the rest of the day, the rest of the week, in fact off," the principal says, looking concerned.

"Okay." I get up and leave. I walk robotically to my classroom, greeted by a whole bunch of questions from my classmates.

"What happened?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Did you get detention?"

"Are you suspended?"

The questions got more and more obscure as I walk further into the room. _I guess quiet time is over._ _That's what you get for being likable, Aria. You have to deal with people's shit even when you want them to just shut the fuck up._

I near my desk, surrounded by my true friends who honestly cared about me and knew me well enough to tell somethings wrong. "Are you okay?" one of my best friends, Emma asks.

Despite my growing anger, I plaster a smile on my face and pat Emma's beautiful, silky, black indian hair. "I'm fine, just getting sent home early."

"We can tell that's not it!" my other best friend, Serena, exclaims. My best friend, Olivia agrees, nodding. I take turns looking at Serena's dark ebony face and beautiful dark brown, almost black eyes, then Olivia's pale white smooth skin with dark brown, asian eyes. I sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, that's all." I smile at my multi-culture/race group of best friends. I'm missing Lola, my gorgeous hispanic friend with tan skin and dark brown hair, Mathew, my asian best guy friend, Nathan, my other asian guy friend, and Jorge, my hilarious hispanic guy friend. With them, my group is complete. "Anyway, I have to go." I pick up my tote bag and doodle book and leave. Making my way out of the school and running home... running always helps.

* * *

The next week went by in a flash. Between funeral preparations and living arrangements along with school work, I was able to keep myself plenty occupied. The funeral was done and I feel like I haven't had any pleasant human contact for years, so I go over to Olivia's house. I had obviously told my friends that my mom had died... How couldn't I have?

"Are you okay?" Olivia instantly asks as she opens the door.

I step inside, sliding off my shoes. "Not really..." Olivia looks at me with concerned eyes. "We... we were just so close!" I burst into tears. It all hit my like a pile of bricks at that moment. I started wailing. Of course I silently cried almost everyday buy it still hadn't processed until I talked about it. "I *gasp* I *gasp* I'll never get to see her again!" I shout. Its so dang hard to talk while wailing. Olivia instantly was on top of me, hugging me and petting my head. I fall onto the ground right beside her door. Olivia helps me up and leads me to her couch where she lays me down and lays me head on her lap. She silently pets my hair trying to calm me down.

"I'm there for you," she comforts me. She leans down and kisses my forehead. I knew she was there for me, but it felt so good to hear it. I struggle to lessen my sobs and control my breathing. Once I calm down a bit, I sit up and give her a big hug.

She comes back in the living room with a big cup of hot chocolate. I'm sitting, there hugging a pillow and when I see the cup I lunge for it, practically draining it. Olivia smiles at me. "So, where are you going to live from now on?"

"I'll still be living in my house, but my dad will stay with me." Just thinking about it pisses me off.

"Oh no! That's horrible! You should just stay with me!" Olivia exclaims. She knows how terrible of a parent my father is, and how much I despise him.

"I know, but they wouldn't let me!" I say sadly. Olivia smiles to herself and thinks, _I can't believe she actually asked them to stay with me. She is just like a sister._

"Too bad, you can sleep over here as much as you want, though." I smile at Olivia's offer, and she smiles back. _It's great to have friends you can trust._

* * *

I've been living with my father for a little over a month now. Already, the house is full of junk food, there is his crap everywhere and I'm getting really pissed off. _Less than a year to go._ I sigh to myself. I got into the exchange program and I'm going to Japan... NEXT SUMMER! That is way too long to wait in this hell hole! Just the sight of my father makes me sick. _I wish I had wings and I could just fly away. _I check my back. _Too bad, no wings yet._

_This is starting to become too much for me... I NEED to get out of here!_

I go over to my laptop and start researching Japan and schools and air plane tickets, et cetera. We aren't all that rich, but my older brother does live in Japan, working as a music teacher for some prestigious rich kid school... _What was it called again? Ouran... Ouran something..._ I type in "Ouran" in the search bar and "Ouran Academy" comes up. I click the first result which appears to be the homepage for the school. It was in Japanese, but I could read it because I had studied Japanese for four years now diligently and have become very skilled at it.

Well, apparently you have to either pay a whole crap load of money, or pass the entrance exam... I'm pretty confident in my intelligence and I decide I should take it. I saw an online version of it and printed it out. If I take the test with a teacher watching me, to make sure I don't cheat and then send a copy of it to the school, they could accept me if I pass! Well, I might as well try! I have nothing to lose! I went to set up the arrangements for the test.

* * *

I take the test and send it in with a note of certification from my teacher that she supervised me and that I didn't cheat. I got my results back in an email almost immediately. I got and 99% and they said I got the highest score ever on the entrance exam. They also congratulated me for getting into Ouran Academy's high school and they expect me to be there on September 27th. I just stare at the computer screen in happy shock.

"What's wrong," my drunken father walked in and asked me. He lumbered over to my computer and I shut it closed.

"Nothing," I answer, "I just didn't realize how late it is, I'm going to be." I take my computer with me and shut my door behind me before he could say anything else.

I smile in delight. _I'M GOING TO JAPAN! _I punch the air in victory and then realize something. _The 27th?  
The 27th is in 3 days! I need to be in Japan in 3 days!_

* * *

I skip school on the 26th and instead, go to the airport. I had already told my school about my trip and my brother happily welcomed me into his house. My friends came with me to the airport to see me off. _Thank God I had been saving up money for Japan or else I wouldn't have been able to buy myself a ticket!_ I smile to myself as I stare at my one way ticket to Japan. We arrived at the airport, being taken by Nathan, who was 17 and had a driver's license and a car. Mathew who was 18 was also bringing some people, because 8 people cannot fit into one car.

I got to my terminal and hugged all of my friends goodbye.

Mathew hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you, always have always will. As more than a friend. Keep in touch." I blush and nod. He walks away, almost in tears.

Nathan hugs me and says, "You better not forget about your writing! Or your drawing! You're my best friend!" I smile at him as he steps back also on the brink of tears.

Jorge hugs me and says, "Don't let those snobby rich kids make you a bitch!" I giggle and he steps back trying to look happy.

Emma was next and hugs me tightly, "I'm going to miss my fashion buddy so much!" I pat her back and she walks away bursting into tears.

Lola walks up and squeezes me, "You made the right decision, but don't forget about me. And take lots of pictures!" I nod and smile as she, too, joins the tear fest.

Serena walks up to me and hugs me, "You are the best." I smile and she walks away with tears silently running down her face.

I turn to Olivia and she was nowhere to be seen? Then I hear running feet and see a quickly approaching Olivia. I start running towards her also, and we embrace each other with tears in our eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much! You're just like a sister to me!" Olivia cries.

"Same here! I love you!" I cry back.

"I love you, too!" she exclaims. We just stand there for a minute, squeezing each other and then we step back look at each other and giggle.

I go get my luggage and take one last look at my friends. "Bye guys, I'll miss you! I'll keep in touch, don't you worry!" I swear with tears in my eyes. Then I turn my back with luggage in hand and slowly trot to my exit, weighed down by luggage, and sadness. I go through security and board my plane, keeping a small backpack with my phone, iTouch, computer, doodlebook and some books to keep me entertained for the 13 hour flight. I look out the window, staring at the ground of the place I grew up, the place I hated... America. I was ready, and super excited for this life change! I told everyone but... I remember the note I left for my father this morning which read "I'm going to live in Japan from now on. I legally changed my guardian to be Drake (my brother) so I will live with him." I sigh to myself. _I know, I know, not the best way to tell your father you are running away to a different country... but I couldn't let him stop me... I just couldn't. Everything will be fine, Olivia's parents, who are basically my parents, are shipping the rest of my stuff to Drake's place. I'm finally going to be happy!_

_Finally happy... and heading to my dream paradise... Japan!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please please please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**CHAPTER 2**

I stare down at the hideous yellow dress laid in front of me. I've always hated the color yellow, and now I have to wear it every single day! UGH!

_It would've been better if I couldn't afford the uniform but then again... I guess it's nice that Drake is making so much money at this new job..._ I smile, getting off my bed and walking around the house... It wasn't a mansion or anything, but it was a really nice, rather traditional Japanese house with sliding paper doors and rooms with tatami mats and everything... I really loved it here. I take a deep breath through my nose, inhaling the scent of rain, moist wood, leaves, et cetera. We live right by a forest which is great because I absolutely LOVE nature! I haven't started school yet, but my first day is tomorrow... _I'll have to strut around school in that yellow monstrosity... joy._

_Hmm... maybe I should do some research on the school... _I get out my laptop and type into the google search bar "Ouran High School". I decide to look at the images first, and am swept away by the marvelous pictures of the castle-like school. I scroll down and see pictures of the spectacular interior. I saw breathtaking views of a giant rose garden from a window, a beautiful fountain, etc. Then I notice that I keep coming across the same set of students... I click on a picture with them cosplaying as samurai... beneath the picture it reads "Ouran Highschool Host Club". _Hmm... weirdoes. _I laugh to myself, and smile. _Maybe they can cosplay with me! Teehee..._ I continue to scroll down through pictures and decide to actually read some information. Apparently almost everyone at this school came from an extremely rich, well-known family._ Great... So much for fitting in..._ I sigh to myself as I reflect upon my own family. _Oh well, I'll try my very best! _I promise myself as I change into my pajamas and collapse onto my bed, setting my alarm for 6:40. I turn off the lights and close my eyes, happily accepting the comfort of sleep.

* * *

_A boy with dark black with almost a hint of blue hair and glasses walks up to me. "Aria, I presume?"_

_"Ye-yes? How do you know my name?" I ask, rather terrified._

_Two boys with orange hair leaning against each other's backs appear from the shadows. "It's not often that Ouran," one starts. "is graced with a scholarship student," the other finishes. I back up and hit a wall._

_"Ari-chan! Why are you so scared?" a little blonde boy runs up to me and stares at me with big brown eyes._

_"Uh-" I stop seeing a tall dark haired strong looking man right behind him._

_"Don't be scared," a feminine brunette with large brown eyes told me, smiling._

_"Not to worry, my princess, everything will be fine," a creepy blonde guy holding a black rose tries to comfort me. The group of boys creep towards me and back me into the wall, once again. They form a quickly closing semi circle around me. Just as they were about to touch me and I opened my mouth to scream, I hear a ringing noise... a very loud, annoying ringing._

"Ughh," I lazily open my eyes and slam my alarm clock. I sit up and stretch my back and arms, then get up to pull up the blinds and let the sunlight into my room. _What a weird freaking dream..._ I sigh tiredly as I try to remember my quickly fleeting dream. _Why am I up so early, anyway? _I see the horrid dress sitting on my chair and jump up excitedly, remembering today is the first day of school.

I throw on my dress and braid a small piece of hair on both sides and clip them to the back, giving off a tiara-like look. I pack my purple tote bag with pink polka dots with my pencil case, a Japanese-English hand dictionary, and a few notebooks. I pull out my neutral, strawberry scented lip gloss and put it on, then place it in my pencil case.

I double check the mirror to make sure I look awesome and run downstairs, I grab my bento I made the night before and slip on my purple converses... They don't match at all, but it doesn't matter because they have shoes at the school to change into so we won't dirty the floor with outside dirt. "Ittekimasu!"* I yell.

"Itterashai,"** Drake calls back. I smile and run out the door.

I walk about half a mile, looking around, taking in my surroundings and I arrive at the school. I stand there in complete and total awe.

It was a gigantic palace of a school, with majestic black gates at the entrance. It was absolutely breathtaking. I struggle to push open the heavy metal gate and I walk in past the rose garden, a fountain and several marble statues until I reached the actual building. I changed into my black flats and walk into the room with a sign reading "Office" on it.

I get my room number and a map of the school from an intimidating blonde man who was the headmaster. I was in class 1-A on the second floor. I followed the map as best I could but, since I was never good at following directions, got lost in the river of students. I step to the side and lean against the wall to avoid being pushed into going somewhere else and getting more lost. I look down at the map and try to figure out where I am when a sweet looking, rather feminine guy (that is kind of familiar) comes up to me and asks if I'm okay. "Uh... yeah... not really. I'm new here and I'm looking for class 1-A," I explain, happy that someone tried to help.

"Oh, really? How convenient, that's my class, I'll show you the way," (s)he smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

"What's your name?" she (I've decided) asks.

"Aria Letulle, and you?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

We talk and talk and I found out she's a scholarship student, also. We have a lot in common like cooking/ baking, we don't care too much about outer appearances, et cetera. She seems really nice and when I get to class, I'm so excited because I already made a new friend! I walk into class and stand in the corner by the chalkboard. I watch people come in and a set of twins (I'm guessing because they look exactly alike) caught my eye in particular. They, too, looked very familiar. They sit on either side of Haruhi.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

The twins come in and take their usual seats beside me. "Hey, who's that redhead chick in the corner?" Hikaru asks, getting right down to business.

"And good morning to you, too," I smile, "her name is Aria Letulle, she's a new scholarship student and she's from America."

"From," Hikaru starts. "America?" Kaoru finishes. They look at each other in surprise. "She doesn't even look Japanese!" Kaoru exclaims.

"She's not," I answer.

"So she taught herself Japanese..." Kaoru starts. "And passed the exam?" Hikaru finishes. I nod. Their mouths drop in astonishment. "She must be a prodigy!" they gasp. "And a cute one, at that," Hikaru smiles evilly.

_True, she is a very beautiful girl. She had bouncy red-brown hair and a tan peaches and cream complexion. She had natural blush and giant innocent, purple eyes. She had a large chest and curvy, tall body with an hourglass figure. She didn't have the typical, Japanese stick thin arms and legs, instead they had a layer of lean muscle that looked feminine and desirable. If I WAS a guy, I would probably be very attracted to her._

Aria's P.O.V.

The sensei comes in and notices me in the corner. She comes over to me and greats me, "Good morning, my name is Sensei Itami. Are you Letulle-san, the new scholarship student from America?"

"Good morning, yes, I am Aria Letulle," I respond bowing slightly.

"I'll get the class' attention and you can introduce yourself," she says sweetly. She walks over to the podium like structure at the front of the classroom and says, "Good morning class." They stand up and bow, mumbling their good morning. "We have a new scholarship student, all the way from America, Aria Letulle," she announces. I step forward and can practically feel the people forming opinions about me. "Go on and introduce yourself," Sensei Itami whispers to me.

I nod and step forward, smiling and say, "My name is Aria Letulle. I'm 15 years old and from America. I'll be in your care!"

Sensei Itami smiles at me and points to a seat for me to sit down. It was right in front of Haruhi. I happily walk over to my seat and turn around, waiting for the lesson to start when I feel two taps, one on my right shoulder, and one on my left. I turn around, expecting Haruhi, but instead see the twins.

"Hello, my name is Hikaru," one of them started. "And my name is Kaoru," the other finished. "And we're the Hitachiin twins!" the say in perfect unison.

"Um... hi! My name is Aria!" I smile at them.

They were struck in awe for a moment at here bright, cheerful smile thinking to themselves, _She's so beautiful..._, but quickly regained themselves and said, "Why don't you come to check out the host club. It's in music room 3."

I was about to ask what the club does but didn't have time because Sensei Itami was about to start teaching. "Sure," I say quickly and turn around to face the teacher.

* * *

The first few classes went by in a breeze. Surprisingly, I understood almost everything! I was so impressed with myself. Suddenly, it was lunch, and everyone was rushing out the door, heading who knows where. I turn around and see Haruhi and the twins are still there, talking. I ask, rather confused, "I thought a typical Japanese school eats lunch in the classroom..."

"Well this isn't," Kaoru starts. "A typical Japanese school," Hikaru finishes, smirking.

"Oh..." _Great, so there is a cafeteria! Now I have to go through all the crap with finding someone to sit with!_

Haruhi notices I look troubled and offers a seat at their table. "Really!?" I ask happily.

"Of course," she smiles. I yell THANK YOU! and wrap her in a giant hug. She smiles and hugs me back. _Yup, definitely a girl.__  
_

We all head off to the cafeteria. When we arrive, I gasp. It was like a 5 star restaurant with cooks in pure white uniforms, long banquet tables and exquisite food. I sigh as I look down at my bento. I'm not disappointed or anything, but I felt out of place. Haruhi notices my expression and my bento and holds up her own bento with a "Don't worry, you're not alone" look. I smile down at her.

"Haru-chan!" I hear a high-pitched squeal coming from a table. I see a small blonde boy with giant brown eyes waving at Haruhi. Haruhi waves back.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Honey-senpai," she says as she walks over to the table. There was a taller blonde boy with blue eyes, a dark haired boy with gray eyes and glasses, Honey-senpai, and a very tall muscular guy with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. They all looked very familiar... too familiar. And then I realized that they were the people I saw online! And... somewhere else... I couldn't put my tongue on it... I took a seat at the table, in between Haruhi and the tall muscular guy, across the table from the tall blonde guy.

"And who might you be, princess?" the tall blonde asked, pulling a rose from nowhere. That's when I remembered where else I saw them! It was that nightmare that I had just last night! Hopefully that isn't a message from the universe to run...

"My name is Aria Letulle," I say happily, completely unphased by his "charm". We talk and enjoy lunch. I'm quite amused by this group of people... they're very peculiar, but I like strange people. I smile as I watch them interact in a sitcom-like way. In the end, I promise to go and visit the host club.

* * *

When I step into music room 3, I'm bombarded with a wave of rose petals. _What the...?_ I walk in further and see all of them posing, with Tamaki-sempai in the middle and everyone else surrounding him. "Hey..."

"Welcome, to the Ouran Highschool Host Club," they say in perfect unison. I walk up to them and Tamaki-senpai gets down on one knee and kisses my hand. "With whom would you like to sit with, my princess?" he asks, prince mode full on.

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry about money, first time comers get in for free," Kyoya-senpai consoles me. _Money? People pay to be here? What is this club even about?_

"Well, who would you like to sit with, my beauty?" Tamaki-senpai reverts my attention back to him. I look at all the people in front of me, trying to decide.

"Haruhi-san," I decide.

Haruhi leaves her position and takes my hand, "Right this way, my lady." She smiles extremely brightly, treating me like we've never met before.

We arrive at an area with a few red sofas surrounding a coffee table. "Would you like some refreshments?" she asks sweetly.

"Uh... before we get to that..." I check to make sure no one is within earshot, "what is up with this club? What do you guys do exactly?"

"Handsome, rich boys, with too much time on their hands entertain rich ladies with too much time on their hands-" Tamaki-senpai begins but I stop him.

"I get that. But Haruhi is a girl, so why is she doing this?" I ask.

Silence falls over the club. "How did you find out!?" Tamaki-senpai exclaims.

"It was pretty obvious... I won't tell anyone, I promise... I just want to know why..."

So we all sat down and heard the story of why Haruhi became a host. Luckily, there weren't any other clients in the room, so they were safe.

"That's just awful!" I exclaim in disgust. I stare at them with pure hatred.

"Hey it's not our fault," Kaoru begins. "That Haruhi is a total clutz." Hikaru finishes.

"We needed to make up that debt somehow," Kyoya states.

_Grr! How dare this bunch of boys corrupt my dear sweet Haruhi into joining their league of evil! I need to do something! I know!_ "I'll help her pay off her debt."

All of them (excluding Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai) leans back and gasps, "EH!?"

Kyoya gets up and pushes his glasses up, "That's fine, you can be the first female client."

"But, Mommy!" Tamaki exclaims.

"I am not Mommy. And there is nothing wrong with adding another host, it will make us more profit and attract a larger variety of people. That is that," Kyoya says flatly.

"Okay..." Tamaki caves in.

And with that, I became the first female host!


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Today, we will have host training school, CRAM SESSION!" Tamaki-senpai exclaims, slapping the whiteboard behind him.

"Okay, that's fine and dandy... but why the hell are we on... A BEACH!?" I ask rather frustrated.

"What better place is there for beautiful learn how to be charmful, then on the gorgeous beach!" he exclaims with passion.

"Plus maybe," Hikaru appears next to me. "He wanted to see you in a bathing suit," Kaoru appears on the other side.

I make an "Ew" face and pull my towel over myself, covering my revealing bikini. It's not like I could choose something I wanted to wear, I didn't even know we were going to the beach! And then they forced me to change into a bathing suite and pick from Hikaru and Kaoru's mother's designs! They all looked like stripper outfits! I picked a one that at least covered my butt and all other areas... I couldn't find one that didn't have string at least somewhere... this one had it on the side of my hips, and around my back, holding the top piece in place. It wasn't that bad, but it was still too much for me...

"You're really embarrassed wearing that?" Hikaru wonders. _I wish it was only that... I just hope no one notices my scars... they're relatively new looking and noticeable. Even though I've been putting on some "Quick Heal" ointment on them for like ever since I got them!_

"It's the most modest one in my mother's collection... that can fit you at least..." Kaoru points out.

"We were hoping," Kaoru starts. "For something like this," Hikaru finishes, holding a picture of a bathing suit that was basically just a couple of strings.

"Attention, student! Pay attention!" Tamaki-senpai exclaims angrily. I quickly direct my attention back to the "Sensei". _If I'm going to do this... I might as well go all out! _I chuckle. "Ahem! Lesson number one: How to be charming."

He starts rambling on and on about how you have to tell people what they want to hear, make them feel special, et cetera, et cetera. I notice that these "tricks" only apply to him and that all the hosts have different methods. I decide it isn't worth my attention and zone out, continuing to write some story in my head and think about how long it's been since I've been able to play tennis...

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Tamaki-senpai breaks my train of thought by yelling.

I snap back to reality, "Of course I am!"

"Then what did I just say?"

"Something about... being a fake playboy, rather, girl that leads people who are hopelessly in love with you on, only to break the hearts of some other victims?" I smirk. _He didn't have to yell at me, God, it's not like this is worth my attention!_ I am known to get pissed off pretty easily and for my snarky comebacks. Tamaki-senpai looks extremely upset and runs away and starts growing... what seems like mushrooms (?) somewhere on the beach.

"No. He said that we are going to invite clients, including ones for you, to the beach tomorrow and that you will prove your skills as a hostess," Kyoya steps in for the rather pathetic Prince Tamaki.

_Chill Aria, just because he yelled at you does NOT mean that he is a bad person! He was just frustrated! He's not your father! _I tell myself, attempting to calm down. _I should probably go apologize... _I walk up to Tamaki and tap him on his shoulder. He doesn't respond and pokes a mushroom. "Hey, I'm sorry about getting snarky with you, I just can't handle people yelling at me... It reminds me of bad times... But I think what you taught me is really interesting and useful, and I'll try my best with hosting tomorrow!" I promise, suddenly motivated.

He suddenly stood up and hugged me, spinning me around. "Aww, my poor sweet Aria-chan has a tough past! Come to Daddy, he'll make you feel better." I was smiling and giggling until he said "Daddy".

I stop and look at him. "You can call yourself anything, just not Daddy. At least not around me," I say, suddenly stiff and angry again.

"But why...?" Tamaki-senpai looks at me with concern in his eyes. To my immediate disgust, he picks me up again, princess style and twirls me again. "Tell Daddy your problems. You can tell me anything!"

I feel so sick that I can't even fight back. I weakly ask him, "Please put me down." However, he seems to be too lost in his own thought. "Mori-senpai!" I call for help.

He hears his name and sees a very uncomfortable me being spun around, looking for a rescue. He instantly appears beside us and picks me up, cradling me like a baby. I felt so sick and disgusted I passed out in Mori-senpai's strong... muscular arms. Against his rock hard chest. If I hadn't been so revolted at the memory of my father and what he has done... I would have been blushing like crazy. Like insanely! But I just had to faint...

* * *

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. _How did I end up here?_ Then, I start to remember Tamaki-senpai picking me up, spinning me around, Mori-senpai saving me... I guess I passed out? _I guess even the MEMORIES of my father are enough to freak me out and make me pass out. I just hope that no one finds it strange about my father and starts asking me questions about my family..._

"Oh good, you're awake," Kyoya-senpai comes in with wet towels. I notice that I had a warm one on my head, and I instantly took it off. "So, how do you feel?" he asks, coming up to me and feeling my forehead, comparing it to his own. I blush slightly. _It's so weird to have a guy that I don't know that well so close to me... even if it is Kyoya-senpai._ "Still a bit feverish," he determines, pushing me back down in bed.

"I feel better! It was just a panic attack or something..." I insist, wanting to get out some fresh air. "Where am I, anyway?" I ask, curious.

"This is my family's beach house. It is also, my family's beach. You can come down when you want, we're having lunch right now."

"Okay, I'll do that," I manage a smile and watch him leave. I get up and look in the mirror, seeing a sweat-soaked, mess of a girl staring back. _Luckily I don't wear any makeup, or I'd look like a total raccoon._ I take off my clothes which someone had put on, on top of my bathing suit. I hadn't known we were staying overnight... in fact I was basically kidnapped, but there was a pair of silk pajamas folded neatly on the chair of the vanity mirror. I had the clothes that I came in, but those were the ones soaked with sweat. I wasn't wearing my bra or underwear, so I put my undergarments on, and the pajamas.

I walk out of the room and down the stairs, hoping that this was the way to get to the dining area. I push open a regal looking set of mahogany double doors with brass handles. I see a giant table filled with gourmet food and my familiar friends surrounding it, filling their plates, and stomachs with the food. Honey looks up from his cake and sees me and shouts and waves excitedly, "Ari-chan! I'm glad you're up!"

I smile and sit down next to him and Kaoru. "Yeah, sorry about that guys, I guess I just kind of had a panic attack. You know hormones and everything? Haha yeah..."

"We were really worried about you," Haruhi says seriously. To my surprise Hikaru and Kaoru turn to me, nodding, concern written all over their face. Even Mori-senpai looked concerned about me.

"Where do you live Ari-chan? And with who?" Honey-senpai asks.

"Uh... why?" _Great, just what I needed, investigations into my past._

Honey-senpai looks to Kyoya, confused. _Oh! I see the mastermind behind this plot to reveal my past!_ Kyoya sighs, "Because what if something like this happens to you again, but worse. Who are we supposed to tell? And I'm guessing not your father."

Tamaki gives him a sharp look. "We just want to keep you safe, Aria-chan!"

"Well, I'm living with my brother, Drake Letulle. He's a brass teacher at Ouran."

"Your drakes brother?" the twins exclaim. "He's the best! He's funny, sarcastic, and has good taste!"_  
_

"I'm not sure if I should be pleased or worried that you guys like Drake that much..."

"Well that clear things up! See, no reason to worry, Mommy!" Tamaki-senpai says happily. I couldn't help but cringe at the word "Mommy".

"We still have the rest of the day so," Kaoru starts. "Let's have a little fun!" Hikaru finishes.

* * *

I sit down at that long banquet table again, this time in a much happier mood. We went swimming, played volleyball, went into town, got ice cream and they all bought me a gift, even Kyoya and Mori! Tamaki got me a rose necklace, Haruhi got me a fantasy book, Kaoru got me a bathing suit cover up, Hikaru got me sunglasses, Honey got me cake, Kyoya got me a purple bracelet and Mori got me an adorable little doll of a martial arts girl, with the white outfit, black belt, and everything! They were all so sweet! I bought some more clothes to wear for staying overnight and, apparently the next three days.

We sit down for a dinner of more delicious food and talk merrily. _I feel like I'm really starting to fit in with these guys. I like them a_ _lot! _

I go back to my room wash up and lay in bed. I say my usual goodnight prayer and think about the next day. _I'll finally get some hosting action! _I amuse myself as sleep tugs me away from reality.

* * *

I wake up, eat breakfasts with the hosts and walk out the doors of the beach house, instantly bombarded with clients. Mostly girls, but the guys make their way up to me. We start talking and swimming, playing volleyball, making sand castles, collecting seashells and doing other beach like activities together. They actually seem like really nice people and seem to like me a lot. _Awesome! I'm likable!_ Heehee...

The sun starts to set and people start heading back to their rooms. I go back to my spot on the beach where the rest of the hosts were, and find I'm the last one to leave. I finish gathering everything and step to leave when I find my path blocked by some guy. I didn't recognize him from this morning, so I assume it's one of the beaches workers. "Don't worry, I'm just heading off," I promise him. But this answer doesn't seem to please him.

"But what if I don't want you to leave, you hot hot girly?" he asks.

"Um, I really have to-" I see several guys walking up behind him, one holding some duct tape, one holding some rope, the other holding a black cloth? Before I had the chance to question it, everything went black.

* * *

I wake up to find myself tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere with duct tape on my mouth. _What the fuck!? Where am I? I need to get out of here! _I start struggling and trying to scream but I can't! I can't get my hands free and I have no idea where I am!

I hear someone laughing and look up to see the boy from before. "Stop struggling. I'll let you free if you promise not to run. After all it's no fun if you're all tied up. But if you try to run... or scream, even, I'll let my boys take care of you. Twelve or so boys come out behind trees, holding weapons of some sort. "I promised them they'd have a turn, too."

He takes out a knife and starts cutting my rope. I bring my hands to my chest, rubbing them gingerly, then proceed to take off the duct tape. _What are they going to do to me!?_

He then takes the knife and slashes it at me. It neatly rips my shirt down the front and he come over to take it off. He does the same with my skirt. He pushes me down and stares at me with drool on his lip. I just lay there, almost naked and completely defenseless, scared shit-less as to what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and tell me what you think, and who my OC should fall for!**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**Chapter 4**

Honey's P.O.V.

_Ari-chan sure has been out for a while... She's really taking her time! She might be late to dinner!_ I sigh, squeezing Usa-chan. I see Takashi come around the corner, looking around for something. I run up to him and ask, "Have you seen Ari-chan?" He shakes his head no.

Tamaki walks up with his hand on his chin as if he was thinking about something. Kyoya comes up behind him, "She should've been here at least an hour ago."

"You don't think..." Hikaru starts also walking up. "She could have fainted again?" Kaoru starts, right behind his brother.

"Perhaps, either way, we should look for her," Kyoya confirms. _Good, I don't want Ari-chan to be hurt again!_ "We should split into two pairs, one group with three people."

Takashi instantly picks me up and puts me on his shoulders. He gets a flashlight and heads out the door. _He's really concerned about Ari-chan!_

Aria's P.O.V.

The guy starts closing in on me. _What am I supposed to do? _I ask myself frantically. _There's always that, _A dark voice whispers from the back of my head. I almost jump from being so surprised. I hadn't heard that voice in like a month! It was always so quiet, I completely forgot it was there... _I can't do that! I believe that I can still be saved! I don't have to resort to that! _But how could anyone save me? I don't even know where I am, how will anyone else find me? And I can't scream out or they'll do who knows what to me! _Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai! Tamaki-senpai! Kyoya-senpai! Haruhi-kun! Kaoru! Hikaru! Someone please save me! _I attempt to send telepathic messages to my friends.

The Hosts' (excluding Aria) P.O.V.

_What was that? A cry for help? It sounded like Aria. I have to find her!_

Aria's P.O.V.

_Like hell that would work. What was I thinking? _I mentally facepalm for being such an idiot. _Maybe that IS the only way... No! They'll find me! I can hold through until they find me! I just need to believe!_ The guy kneels on the ground and puts his legs on either side of me. He leans in close and starts kissing me and feeling me.

_Just a little..._ He starts trying to unhook my bra. _NOPE! THIS IS NOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN! THIS IS MY_ **LIMIT!** I push him off me and get up, within the same move kicking him to the ground. "MORI-SENPAI!" I yell out, just in case this was too much for me to handle.

I could feel my fighter instincts taking over. People started coming at me from everywhere so jump up, do a flip and kick the back of someone's head so hard it crashed into another guy and they both fell over, passed out. I laugh maniacally. I land on someone's shoulders and jab their pressure point by their collarbone. They also pass out.

I continue to fight, easily knocking everyone out despite their weapons, height, weight, muscular, and numerical advantages. _Hmph. Too easy. _"Strange, you'd think that out of all of your henchmen, at least one of them could beat a mere girl!" I laugh as I stand on the leader's chest. I hear someone crashing through the woods at full speed and roll my eyes, _They're so desperate, they sent in reinforcements._ Once, again I get into my fighting stance.

I see a really tall guy closing in on me with something on his head... Honey-senpai! So that must be... Mori-senpai! I knew I could depend on these guys... even though I took them out myself.

Mori's P.O.V.

"MORI-SENPAI!" I heard a shrill scream coming from the forest around where we were and I stiffen.

Mitsukuni looks down at me and says, "Do you think that's Ari-chan?"

"Mm," I respond and instantly start running towards where the sound was coming from. _Please, let us get there in time, please let Aria be safe._ I silently pray to myself.

As we got closer, we heard grunting and cries of pain. I started going even faster. I saw a clearing and saw a figure beating up people coming at them. There were already 8 bodies on the ground, passed out... or worse (?), anyway we have to find Aria.

We get closer and closer until we can make out who it is. I stop dead in my tracks. It was Aria who had taken down all these men! She stood there in a fighting stance, only in her bra and underwear. Her clothes were torn and scattered on the ground. She was completely unscathed. "Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! I'm so glad you came!" she runs over to us and gives us both hugs.

I can't help but blush, and I take off my leather jacket and give it to her. "Oh," she blushes, takes it and puts it on, "thanks!" She smiles happily.

"Ari-chan, did you do this!?" Mitsukuni asks her, looking around at the pile of passed out bodies.

"Oh... uh yeah," she giggles and blushes and goes on to tell him about how she took karate lessons when she was a child and was considered a prodigy, getting her black belt within her second year of training. I see someone behind her start to get up, holding a knife. He slowly walks toward her.

I appear beside him and kicks the knife out of his hand and whisper, "Only weaklings attack an opponent with their back turned." I do a quick and neat roundhouse kick and slam him into a tree. Mitsukuni and Aria were already heading out, so they didn't notice a thing.

Mitsukuni turns around and waves, "Takashi! Hurry up! We don't want to be late for dinner!" I walk over obediently and put Mitsukuni on my shoulders and cradle Aria in my arms. She was swaying back and forth and I assumed she was tired. She looks up and smiles at me, then immediately falls asleep in my arms.

* * *

Aria's P.O.V.

I wake up in that bed again, wondering how I got there. I open my eyes groggily and blink a few time to make sure my vision isn't blurry. I see 7 concerned (some more than others) faces staring down at me. _So they're concerned when I'm perfectly fine, just tired after kicking 12 people's asses but not when I randomly faint in someone's arms as they trigger memories from my past? Priorities... _"Why are you all so close?" I ask, yawning.

"Good, you're awake," Tamaki-senpai sighs with relief.

"Why are you all so worried? I just beat up a few people and was tired, is that so amazing?" I get up and force them to move away and to give me some personal space.

"Yeah, after almost being raped," the twins say.

"So? Much worse has almost happened to me," I respond. "And much worse has happened to me," I mutter, examining some of my scars.

"What was that," Haruhi asks.

"Nothing, nothing, just talking to myself," I quickly recover with a smile.

Honey's stomach rumbles and we all look at him. He blushes. Tamaki says, "Well let's go eat, then!"

"Woo! Food!" I jump up and punch the air. I am the first to run downstairs. We talk and eat, joking around like usual. _I already feel comfortable with these guys... They ARE like family, a lot better than mine... for the most part anyway. I just need to keep my past in the past, and always look forward! _

* * *

Mysterious Man's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street, heading towards the convenient store, when my phone starts buzzing in my bag. I recognize the number, sigh, and pick up, "Hello."

"I need your assistance," the voice of my number one customer.

"Who or what?" I ask routinely. I walk into the convenience store, pick up a 6 pack of beer, ring it up and walk out.

"Aria Letulle."

"You got it," I say and snap my phone close. I take a can out of the 6 pack and crack it open, taking a long, lingering sip. _Every assignment he's given me has gotten me into some sort of sticky situation... But, I guess that's all part of the job.__  
_


End file.
